Udagawa Tomoe
|English Name = Tomoe Udagawa |School = Haneoka Girls' High School |Year = Second Year First Year (Season 1) |Class = 2-A 1-B (Season 1) |Birthday = April 15 |Gender = Female |Height = 168 cm |Band = afterglow |Position = Drummer |Instrument = Yamaha Live Custom LC8F30J 3pc Drum Set |Blood Type = O |Zodiac = Aries (♈︎) |Likes = Pork bone and soy sauce ramen |Dislikes = None |Hobbies = Fashion Taiko drumming |Image Color = #BB0133 |Seiyuu = Hikasa Yoko (日笠陽子) |Nickname = Tomo-chin (Hagumi & Moca)}} Udagawa Tomoe is a second-year student at Haneoka Girls' High School and Afterglow's drummer. She is Ako's older sister. She's friends with the adults who work in the shopping district, and often attends the town's festivals to play the taiko drums. Outside of the band, she is friends with Saaya and also works part-time at the fast food restaurant together with Himari. Appearance Despite only being a first year student and the same age as the other Afterglow members, Tomoe has the appearance of a young adult. She has slanted turquoise eyes and long, sleek maroon hair. She is shown in mature, but "cool" style outfits, usually adorned with studs or chains. Originally when performing she wore a plain white top with a dark green fur lined vest, black denim pants with chains and belt accents, dark green and black boots, and a black studded wrist ornament. She wears the black choker worn by her bandmates. Currently she wears the same boots and choker as her bandmates, along with a black hoodie that has Afterglow and splatter markings on it. She has a different pair of pants, top, and earrings on. During middle school and prior Afterglow's formation, Tomoe's hair was much shorter and it reached only around her ears; and when she was even younger, she wore her hair in a long ponytail. Personality Tomoe is a fairly relaxed person, who never says anything bad about other people or holds grudges against them. She keeps the band from falling apart. She is idolized for her cool, but mature way of handling things. Despite her mature, punk look, she is very caring towards others and is always there to lend support or a shoulder to cry on. While she is unable to understand Ako's behavior at times, she loves her sister and supports her. She is also shown to be hot-blooded and the type to rush into things head-first if she thinks someone she loves has been hurt. This has a tendency to backfire on her at times. Adding to this, Tomoe is also capable of sharing the same mental wavelength as Kasumi and Kokoro. Game Interactions A list of characters Tomoe interacts with in the game. Videos Introduction= Etymology *A tomoe (巴) is a comma-like symbol that can be found on Japanese mon ''(family crests) and festival banners. It can also be seen on taiko drums and the drums of the lightning god Raijin . ** A reference to her position as the band's drummer as well as her taiko drumming experience. Trivia *She, together with Kaoru, are known as the two most popular girls in HaneokaTomoe x Moca - Haneoka Girls' Academy: ''You're popular with everyone~., though Tomoe is shown to be quite modest about this. *She has been a drummer for local taiko festivals for over a decade and is much admired by other members of the community because of it.File:Loading_Screen_Comic_59.jpg *Himari said that if Tomoe was a boy she would never leave her alone. Tomoe claims to hear this a lot.File:Loading_Screen_Comic_20.jpg *She is a member of the dance club. *She is the tallest Afterglow member. *Tomoe has claimed Himari knows her the best.Onstage (Udagawa Tomoe)/Card Story *Tomoe loves reading and collecting photo books about landscapes and different spots all over the world.Let's Go! Sunset Adventure/Event Story *In the Persona collaboration, her character design is based on QUEEN and Johanna. References Navigation ru:Удагава Томоэ Category:Afterglow Category:Characters